


Beauty In the Aftermath of Death

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Murder, Psychoteeth, murderdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loved Gavin best when he was covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In the Aftermath of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the giveaway - this one's a Freewood psychoteeth AU for Nattiebug. :)

The man pelted down the street, breath coming in ragged sobs as his lungs screamed for more oxygen.

 

It was late. Far too late anyone to be out on the streets.

 

Far too late for anyone to be around to help him.

 

He fumbled for his phone as he ran, intent on calling the police, but his hands were so shaky he dropped it almost immediately. He barely hesitated before running on. There was no time to grab it - his pursuer would be on him by then.

 

He heard the steady footfalls behind him, measured and even and slowly catching up to the comparatively frantic scurrying of his own feet. Obviously, the man who was chasing him was in much better shape than he was. He knew nothing about fighting, and was a coward at heart - he wouldn't stand a chance if the other man caught up to him. A stitch burned in his side as he darted into the alleyway adjacent to yet another of the locked and empty office buildings he'd been racing past, praying desperately that it wasn't a dead end, and that he'd be able to lose his pursuer.

 

His prayers went unanswered, and he all but ran into the back wall of the alley, barely able to see it in the dark.

 

Grunting slightly at the impact, he stumbled back, whirling around to face the way he'd come in the hope that he'd be able to make it out of the alley in time.

 

No such luck. The man chasing him was already silhouetted against the alley's mouth, the dim streetlights casting an orange glow around his outline, picking up the hints of blond in his golden-brown hair. He strode easily down the alley, hands loose at his sides and a slight swagger to his hips. He walked closer, and closer, until he was practically touching the man cowering against the alley wall.

 

This close, the man could see his pursuer's straight white teeth glinting behind lips that were curled up into a malicious smirk.

 

"Please..." he whispered, the words sticking in his throat. Which was just as well, because he wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for - maybe for his pursuer suddenly keel over dead, seeing as there wasn't likely to be any way to convince him to leave without going through with whatever malicious act he was surely planning.

 

"Don't usually have people asking so nicely to be killed," his pursuer mused, teeth flashing. "Usually there's a whole lot more pleading and screaming."

 

The man let out a broken sob and made a futile effort to dart around his attacker, but was thrown almost contemptuously against the wall. All of the air left his lungs in a soft rush. Stunned, he struggled to draw a breath into his winded lungs, but could only manage a pathetic sort of wheezing that left him light-headed.

 

The other man laughed at him. "Really not much of a challenge, are you?" he asked rhetorically as the winded man continued his laboured breathing, the condition exacerbated by the unusual amount of exercise he'd been subjected to. "Still, murder's murder." He shoved the man up against the wall once more, but this time followed the action through by pulling out a wickedly sharp knife and pressing it firmly to the man's throat.

 

"W-wait, don't you at least want to know my name, or something?" the man squeaked, desperate to buy a few more seconds so that a miracle could happen, maybe in the form of someone with a flashlight and some form of blunt object just happening to look down the alley, or perhaps a conveniently timed heart attack on the part of his attacker.

 

But the response was an uncaring shrug. "Not really. You haven't been a particularly interesting person to kill."

 

With that, he pulled the knife back and sliced the man's throat from ear to ear, the wound opening up like a gaping second mouth. The man let out a few choked gurgles, blood spraying out across his killer's face and upper body, then gradually sagged against the wall, his body losing strength as his blood left him in increasingly weaker spurts. Mere seconds later, his eyes dimmed and his lifeless body hit the dank alley ground.

 

"You know," a voice called conversationally from the opening of the alleyway, "It's bad manners to play with your food. You could have easily caught him more than ten minutes quicker, Gavin."

 

Gavin barely cast the corpse a second glance before turning around, a grin on a face smattered with blood that looked black in the poor lighting. "Wasn't planning on eating him, Ryan. We both know that's your thing."

 

Ryan threw his hands up, rolling his eyes to the sky. "Make a joke one time, and suddenly you're a cannibal," he muttered to himself, walking a little further into alley to join Gavin. The Brit met him halfway, just enough diffused light falling over his face for Ryan to be able to make out the flush on his cheeks underneath the stripes of blood, the excited glint in his eyes like a child unwrapping their gifts on Christmas. He was panting a little bit still from the leftover adrenaline, the blood soaking his shirt making it cling to his lightly heaving chest. Most people would take one look at him and promptly run in the opposite direction.

 

To Ryan, he looked utterly enticing.

 

Ryan knew that the sight of Gavin covered in blood shouldn't be making him feel the things it was. But then, he also knew neither of them were all that close to sane. It kind of made their judgements on a lot of things somewhat questionable, and finding someone even more attractive than usual when they were doused in someone else's bodily fluids fell into the category 'not exactly in the social norm'.

 

He stepped closer, wiping away the flecks of blood around Gavin's mouth and pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. Gavin returned it eagerly, slotting his body against Ryan's. The older man could feel the wetness on Gavin's shirt seeping into his own. Rather than the sensation dampening the mood, it made Ryan want to have Gavin closer. He pressed Gavin against the wall of the alley, pushing a leg between the younger man's thighs. Gavin gasped, and Ryan tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. They kissed passionately, tongues and breath mingling in each of their mouths. Ryan rocked lazily against Gavin, already feeling the younger man hardening. Gavin whined, head tipping back against the alley wall. For a brief moment, Ryan pulled away to appreciate the sight of Gavin bloodstained and panting heavily once more. He felt his arousal spike anew.

 

"You have no idea what the sight of you covered in blood does to me," the older man growled. Between the darkness of the alley and the lust swimming through his veins, it was near impossible to see the blue of his eyes.

 

Gavin suddenly looked hesitant. "Oh. I didn't... You're into bloodplay?"

 

"What? No." Ryan cupped Gavin's jaw soothingly, touching their foreheads together. "I may do utterly despicable things to others, but I will _never_ hurt you. That's a promise." Gavin tried not to seem too relieved. Ryan chuckled. "It's just that this is where you really you really come to life. It makes you so vibrant, it's hard for me to look away." He slowly inched his lips closer to Gavin's, until they were almost brushing against each other. "It's _intoxicating_."

 

"We going to shag in this alley, then?"

 

Ryan let out a short laugh, part exasperation and part fondness. "Gavin, you're covered in someone else's blood. As much of a turn on that is for me, it's a little unsanitary. So's 'shagging' in an alleyway."

 

Gavin huffed. "So you've got me all hot and bothered and you won't even do anything about it?"

 

The older man smirked. "Seems about the shape of it."

 

"Well that's not fair."

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "There's a corpse lying a few dozen feet from us because of you and you're telling me _I'm_ being unfair?"

 

"Yeah, well..." Gavin replied sulkily, very unsubtly canting his hips against Ryan's in an effort to convince the older man to do something about the situation. Ryan grunted at the feeling of Gavin's leg pushing up against his erection, fingers tightening briefly around the Brit's biceps.

 

"Gavin..." he breathed. "We're not having sex in an alley."

 

"You're boring."

 

"No, I'm _safe_." He paused. "Well, relatively speaking. C'mon, we can pick this up again when we get home," he said, earning him another whine from Gavin as he pulled away completely. "I don't want to leave the car parked where it is for too long, never know if someone could be passing through and remember spotting it once the police find the body."

 

"Or we could just have sex in the car," Gavin offered hopefully. Ryan rolled his eyes as they made their way to the front of the alley, the blood on their clothes largely hidden by the poor lighting and the darkness of the fabric. There was still a rather liberal smattering on Gavin's face, though, and they moved quickly.

 

"Or you could show a modicum of patience for once in your life and wait until after we've showered."

 

Gavin waggled his eyebrows as they strode down the block, keeping to the shadows as much as possible without seeming suspicious. "What about _in_ the shower?"

 

Ryan sighed in defeat. "...You're relentless, you know that?"

 


End file.
